Summer loves Spring
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: What happens when Haru leaves for four years and Tsuna finds out that he loves her? Short summary I know. This is a one-shot for Rane Kurodo for being one of the people to win my mini contest! Enjoy, Rane Kurodo!


**Dark Gothic Lolita here!**

**It's been a while! I made this fanfic for a winner of my mini competition from 'All through the years' and it was to see who could guess who Loriana's older brother was. Because I was feeling nice, I'm making one shots for all the five winners!**

**Leo: This one is for one winner called Rane Kurodo who requested for a HaruxTsuna fanfic, so she made this one!**

**Lolita:Yep! And I would like to repeat, this is a ONE-SHOT so no alerts please!**

**Leo:Yeah other wise she'll gut you like a fish and kill-**

**Lolita:No! There shall be no maiming or hurting! Anyways, this is called 'Summer loves Spring' for a reason Because Natsu, Tsuna sky lion is Japanese for 'summer' and Haru is japanese for 'Spring', I decided to combine it!**

**Leo:She doesn't own KHR**

**Lolita: And neither does she! By the way, this stupid document uploader seems to miss out some words and sentences and makes me look dumb! Everytime I go over what I've written on word, it's perfect, but on here, it crap! It makes me look dumb!**

**Leo:That's because you are!**

**Lolita:Shut up! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summer loves spring<strong>

He didn't fell anything. No emotion what so ever and he felt quite good about it. It made him sure of what he now wanted, and what he wanted wasn't even in his reach any more.

Tsuna was finally at the age of 21 and decided that it was high time that he got himself a girlfriend. At first he thought that the answer was easy; he would just ask Kyoko out, but when he came round to doing so, he didn't feel so sure. Luckily, she kindly turned him down.

"I'm sorry Tsuna, but I already have a boyfriend. Hibari and I have been going out for the past two years." Now that was a shocker. Above all people that Hibari chose, it was _Kyoko. _Oh well. He smiled at her and nodded his head. "That's fine Kyoko. I hope you two get on well."

Well seeing as he didn't feel anything when Kyoko turned him down, he wanted to know why he felt so empty.

When Reborn had seen him so unfocused, he told the ninth to let him off of for a few weeks to maybe go back to Japan. "You haven't seen your mum in over five years. Go and spend at least a week or so with her." Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the ex-acrobaleno that was standing in front of him. What the hell was he up to?

Without any questions, Tsuna shrugged and took the ticket. He had seen way too much of his dad, and now it was time to spend a little bit of his time with his mother. He smiled a little bit at the thought.

~x~

He had gotten back to his little hometown of Namimori and his mother was surprised to see her little boy all grown up and standing there at her front door. Like any mother, she was delighted to see him.

"Tsu-Kun, how are you?" He was showered with lots of kisses that he didn't even mind to have. "I'm good mum, what about you? I mean without me or dad, aren't you lonely? Why don't you come out to Italy with us all?"

Nana shook her head with a smile. "It's fine, it really is! I'm not lonely; I do tend to get visits now and then from an old friend of ours!" Tsuna raised an eyebrow and wondered what friend of hers would keep Nana here. "Fine then. If you're really sure about it." Nana nodded her head.

One week seemed to fly by and Tsuna thought that maybe it was time he went out for a bit. Out in the park, he met up with some old classmates from Namimori middle and they were all shocked as to how he turned out.

He then released Natsu, not caring if people would give him a weird look or not. He was used to it anyways. He was then greeted by a cheerful "Gao!" Tsuna smiled at his little friend. "It's been a while hasn't it Natsu? Sorry I couldn't let you out." The little sky lion didn't even seem to care about that and just licked Tsuna's face.

Tsuna smiled at the contact. "Let's go home huh?" Natsu jumped down from his head and started running. Tsuna could just about keep up with him until he didn't see the little fur ball anymore. Tsuna sighed. "Where did you go now you little mad cub?"

He used the flames from his sky ring to pin point exactly where Natsu was. When he found the location, he headed there straight away.

**With Natsu**

"Hahi, what is this?" A young woman was shocked to feel that something had come jumping onto her stomach. When she quickly grabbed the thing up, she immediately recognised it. "Natsu!" "Gao!" The young lion cub snuggled right into Haru as she giggled. "Natsu, that tickles and you know it!"

The sky lion looked up to her with round eyes. He seemed to be smiling. A thought then popped into Haru's head. If Natsu was here, doesn't that mean that Tsuna was here too? She went straight into panic mode.

"_Oh crap, what do I say when I see him? I need to leave and fast!" _As she tried to get up and leave Natsu, his eye turned all sad as though he knew exactly what Haru was doing. She stared down at him until her eyes went all soft. She let out a light sigh. "Fine, I'll come back. I guess it's been a while since I saw them all." Natsu smiled yet again at Haru's words.

Just as she was about to settle down on the grass, that's when she heard the voice that made her heart stop, her hands clam up and her blood freeze. "Haru?" The voice was so deep and full of authority, that Haru wondered if this was the same man that she was still in love with after all this time. The only reason she knew it was him was because of the way he said her name, as though it was so delicate and pure, something that shouldn't be messed with.

She slowly stood up with Natsu in her arms. She turned around to face the young man in the eyes. "Tsuna-San?" They both stood there staring at each other. Tsuna noted that the Haru had definitely matured. She had cut her hair and it showed her creamy white skin on her neck. She had also gotten taller and had curves in the right places.

The same was for Haru. The years had definitely been kind to him! His hair was spikier than before, his shoulders were broader and he was at least 2 heads taller than her. After about five minutes, Tsuna broke the silence that was going on between them.

"Haru, how are you?" He tilted his head slightly and Haru blushed very lightly. She looked down at Natsu to look anywhere else but him. "I've been good thanks, you? How's everyone else?" Haru was half expecting him to say 'Well you would know if you hadn't left', or say something like ' Kyoko and I are now engaged', but nothing like that came tumbling out of his mouth. Instead he said, "Why did you leave?" Haru's head snapped up and her eyes widened.

Tsuna stopped tilting his head and gave Haru a sad smile. "Was it something we all did, or was it maybe… Me?" Haru had to look in another direction just to make sure that the tears won't fall. "It was nothing Tsuna-San. Haru- no, _I'm _just being stupid and dizzy, that's all! No one did anything!" Before she knew it, slow tears started spilling down her face. She hoped that Tsuna wouldn't see it, but he did.

He walked right up to her and put his hand under chin to make her look at him. "You are NOT stupid or dizzy! You're just… Haru! Now please, tell me. Why did you leave us all four years ago?"

Haru just looked up at his face and saw that his amber brown eyes were full of concern. "I left because I couldn't take it." Tsuna frowned. If anything, Haru was prepared to die for Vongola. So what exactly couldn't she take?

Haru continued despite the tears. "The thought of you smiling and perking up every time you saw Kyoko walk into the room was bad enough, but it was like whenever you saw me, your grin and blushes would die down. You loved Kyoko and I got that, I really did! I didn't want to be the reason why you were never happy, so I left, hoping to forget all about everything."

The tears were flowing much faster now. Natsu snuggled into Haru a bit more and she soon calmed down after that. She then felt a hand gently caress her cheek and wipe all the tears. Tsuna's voice was so soft that Haru could just about hear him. "Haru, I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't know that I would hurt you this way! When you left, it was like all the life in Vongola was sucked dry and no one would want to do anything without you there. Now that I know that I caused it, I don't even have the right to hold you right now."

His hand kept brushing her face until she found herself wrapped up in a huge hug. Natsu had managed to jump out of Haru's arms before he was squashed. Tsuna wraps his arms right round her waist while his lips are right next to her ears.

"From the moment you left without a trace, I tried looking for, we all did. We even came back to Namimori, but it was like you vanished off the face of the earth. I didn't realise how much I loved you until I asked out Kyoko." Haru gasped and the tears almost flooded back. "Then what are you hugging me for? You have a girlfriend now!"

As she tried to push him off of her, she found that Tsuna's grip was too strong for her. "You didn't let me finish. She turned me down and instead of feeling sad, I felt nothing. The empty feeling was still there though and that was when I realised there was only one person I wanted. I wanted a woman called Miura Haru."

The words caught Haru by surprise and she stopped struggling. As the tears started to spill down her face once again, she flung her arms around Tsuna's neck. "Do you really mean it?" Tsuna pulled back a little to look her in the eyes. "I meant every word of what I just said." The way he was looking at her, as if he was looking into her soul made Haru blush.

"Reborn always did say that I loved you all along." Haru raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? How?" "Apparently, Natsu reflects my true feelings, what lies deep into my heart even if I don't know. He always did like you better than Kyoko and would even sit by the mansion gates as if he was waiting for you to come back."

"Gao!" Natsu roared from Tsuna's head as though to agree with what he was saying. Haru smiled and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry for leaving you Natsu and you too Tsuna."

Tsuna shook his head. "It was my entire fault. I love you Haru. I always did and always will." He planted a kiss on Haru's lips and she could feel her whole body tingle with excitement. Although she was 21, her first kiss had been taken by the right guy.

When they finally pulled away, they stared into each other's eyes. "I love you too, Tsuna." They both blushed and grinned as they went off to see Tsuna's mum to tell her about it. They both walked hand in hand with Natsu running ahead. Again.

* * *

><p>Again, I hoped you liked it! It was the first thing that peopped into my head!<p>

Dark Gothic Lolita

Leonessa del buio


End file.
